Full Moon
by c0rnii
Summary: Bella, mordue par Victoria est laissée pour morte sur la plage de La Push. Elle décide de refaire sa vie mais lorsque les souvenirs remontent, les larmes ne sont jamais bien loin. Entre espoir et tristesse, une OS qui date d'il y a 2ans


_**Full Moon…**_

_**J**_'emménageais à Chelan, une toute petite ville perdue dans l'Etat le plus pluvieux au monde : Washington. Elle était située à l'Est de _Cascada Range_ et tout proche du _Lake Chelan_. J'avais là, tout les éléments pour m'intégrer, mais ma vie ne serait jamais plus comme avant...

_**Flash Back **_

**J**e suffoquais, j'étais en train de me noyer. L'air quittait peu à peu mes poumons et ceux-ci se remplissaient d'eau. J'allais mourir bêtement, à cause de ce plongeon. Poussée par l'adrénaline, je n'avais pensé à rien d'autre qu'à _SA_ voix. Je fermais les yeux pour rendre mon dernier souffle quand quelque chose me tira fort. Tellement fort que je cessais de respirer brusquement et m'évanouissais.

Je revenais à moi sur une plage isolée. Mon cauchemar m'avait réveillé :

J'étais sur la même plage, dans les mêmes conditions, mais j'avais vu, furtivement, une flamme s'enfuir. Une flamme que j'avais déjà croisé, dans mes pires souvenirs : Victoria. Soudain, les hurlements des loups me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je sentais la brûlure m'envahir, partant du bout des doigts, horrible, intense : J'étais brûlée vive. A ce moment, j'entraperçus une cicatrice en forme de lune sur ma main. Une cicatrice sanglante et profonde. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis car mon cœur cessa de battre à l'instant où le brasier s'intensifiait.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**J**'étais désormais ce que j'avais toujours rêvé d'être. Certes je restais Bella, mais je courais plus vite que n'importe quel humain, je brillais au soleil, j'étais d'une beauté dévastatrice et surtout je n'avais plus le même régime alimentaire : Je devais m'abreuver de sang humain. Cela m'horripilait au plus haut point et c'est sans le réaliser vraiment que j'ai adopté le régime "végétarien" des _Cullen_. J'avais la pâleur de la nacre, les yeux couleur miel qui viraient au noir quand j'avais soif, des cheveux noirs de jais, la taille fine et élancée et les lèvres rouges vives. Mon aspect frôlait la perfection et tous les garçons se retournaient sur mon passage, l'air avide. Ils se ressemblaient tous et étaient aussi stupides les uns que les autres. L'amour n'était plus ma préoccupation première depuis qu'_I_l m'avait quittée. Un souvenir douloureux qui n'hésitait pas à me rappeler que chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, m'était insupportables.

L'immortalité avait été un de mes plus grands rêves car _I_l était présent. Mais qu'était l'éternité quand j'avais perdu ma raison de vivre ?

Je me demandais quelques fois, où il vivait, si il pensait à moi... J'avais même réfléchie au sujet de le traquer, mais trouvant l'idée malsaine, je m'étais contentée de refaire ma vie. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que je savais me contrôler parfaitement. Je m'étais donc résolue à quitter Forks, où trop de souvenirs s'étaient accumulés : Mon père me croyait disparue, Jacob morte et cette ville recélait trop de secrets et de dangers pour une nouveau-née comme moi.

_**[2ans plus tard]**_

_**L**_es villes s'enchainaient et se ressemblaient : Everett, Bellingham, Tacoma, Renton, Yakima...

Cependant, je ne voulais pas quitter l'Etat de Washington, car il était réputé pour ses pluies fréquentes, son climat océanique et ses chaînes montagneuses, où vivaient de nombreuses espèces animales. C'était donc à Chelan que j'avais décidé de m'installer pour souffler un peu. Cette bourgade me rappelait Forks : Isolée, pluvieuse, très peu peuplée...

_**J**_'ouvrais le coffre de ma nouvelle Mini Cooper Noire acquise depuis à peine 2 jours. Mes cartons n'étaient pas nombreux puisque je n'avais pu prendre que le strict minimum sans quoi mon père l'aurait remarqué et je ne voulais pas qu'il nourrisse de faux espoir quant à ma disparition. Je n'avais donc pris que mon argent de poche, quelques vêtements et ma trousse de toilette.

Le voyage n'ayant duré qu'une heure (je conduisais à 210Km/h et j'adorais ça ! Horrible!) je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer. J'arrivais vers 14H et passais mon temps à trouver un logement. C'est dans une vieille bâtisse pour laquelle j'avais eu un coup de cœur que je m'installais. Elle était vieille, délabrée, mais aurait à coup sûr plu à Esmée. Elle me manquait tant. Esmée, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle... Ils avaient été pour moi comme une famille et j'avais dû survivre sans eux depuis déjà deux ans et demi. Mais ils n'étaient pas ce qui me manquait le plus. Je m'étais appliqué à ne pas penser à _L_ui mais je ne voulais pas gommer de ma mémoire tous les instants magiques que l'on avait vécu. En partant, il avait emporté une partie de moi tellement grande que je ne pouvais que survivre. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Sans lui, la vie n'avait plus de couleur, les choses étaient fades. Il avait été mon rayon de soleil, la lumière éclairant ma vie. Sans lui, je retombais dans l'obscurité totale. Je restais chaque nuit dans un lit, roulée en boule à ressasser mes souvenirs douloureux. C'était une forme de masochisme, je l'avoue, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas me passer de _L_ui, quitte à souffrir mille morts. Durant ces longues nuits, il occupait la moindre de mes pensées et mon cœur (bien que ne battant plus) devenait plus léger grâce à _Sa_ voix, à _Ses_ répliques. Vivre sans lui était comme vivre sans oxygène. Il était un besoin essentiel à ma survie or, il n'était plus là...

_**J**_e n'avais pas chassé depuis 2 semaines et j'avais les yeux plus noirs qu'une nuit sans lune. Ne pouvant plus résister, je partais vers _Cascada Range_. En chemin, je sentais l'air frais sur mon visage. Courir était le plus agréable. Sentir la vitesse, la puissance de l'effort, sans jamais ressentir la douleur ou même la fatigue avait quelque chose de fascinant, excitant, magique...

Je flairais déjà l'odeur d'une biche. M'aplatissant telle une lionne, j'écoutais la respiration régulière de l'animal. Soudain, je bondis. L'animal ne sentit rien puisque je lui avais sectionnée, sur le coup, le nerf cervical et la colonne vertébrale. Je bus tranquillement puis repartie en chasse. Mon met préféré était le loup sauvage. En réalisant cela, j'avais craint de faire du mal à Jacob. Mais celui-ci puait tellement que je ne l'aurais jamais mordu. Il me manquait tant lui aussi... Mon ami, mon confident. Il avait toujours était là pour moi et surtout durant la période difficile que j'avais vécue. Il avait été mon rayon de soleil qui écartait les nuages sombres de mes pensées, ma raison de me battre chaque jour pour me reconstruire, et je m'en voulais d'être partie sans même lui donner signe de vie. Mais c'était mieux ainsi et je ne pouvais revenir en arrière. Soudain quelque chose bougea tout près de moi. Quelque chose que je n'avais même pas remarquée tellement j'étais absorbée par mes souvenirs. Le parfum sucré me monta aux narines. Oui, je connaissais cette odeur. Je la connaissais même très bien. _**Un vampire**_. Il y avait un autre vampire à moins de 50 mètres de moi, caché derrière les arbres de la forêt.

_**POV Jasper**_

_**C**_ela faisait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant que nous avions quitté Forks pour s'installer dans une petite ville au centre de l'Etat de Washington : _Grand Coulee_.

Je savais pertinemment que ce déménagement avait été causé par ma faute, suite à l'accident durant l'anniversaire de Bella. Elle s'était coupée, et ne résistant pas à l'odeur de son sang, la déplorable créature que j'étais l'avait attaqué. Heureusement, je ne lui ai causé aucune blessure, mais je m'en voulais énormément. A cause de mon acte irréfléchi, j'avais entraîné le déménagement de toute la famille et la rupture de mon frère et Bella. Celui-ci ne s'en était pas remis. Il n'était plus que douleurs, regrets et doutes. Il ne répondait aux questions que si celle-ci était capitale, et se contentait de survivre. Edward était à moitié mort car il avait laissé une partie de lui en _Elle_. Croiser son regard plein de souffrances me rendait encore plus coupable de l'acte que j'avais commis. Et je le regrettais,

PROFONDEMMENT.

_**J**_'étais parti chasser au _Glacier Peak_, tout proche de _Cascada Range_. La région recelait d'animaux et je me régalais à les traquer plus par plaisir que par besoin. Je commençais à m'habituer à Grand Coulee. C'était une ville paisible, pluvieuse, bref tout ce qu'il nous fallait.

J'avais repéré depuis pas mal de temps déjà la trace d'un élan et la suivait. Je me tapissais dans les broussailles, prêt à bondir quand je remarquais une ombre se tenir à quelques mètres de l'élan, ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Je m'approchais, d'un pas lent et mesuré, contrôlant les émotions de cette ombre. Brusquement, elle tourna la tête et adopta une position défensive. Un vampire, c'était un vampire, et il dévoilait une rangée de dents blanches et pointues qui laissaient supposer qu'un pas de plus me serait fatal...

POV Bella

J'avais adopté immédiatement une position défensive. Mes lèvres s'étaient retroussées sur mes dents et je me préparais à l'affrontement. Bien que n'ayant aucune expérience en la matière, je me sentais étrangement détendue. Je fixais l'étranger, sûre d'avoir déjà vu quelque part ces cheveux blonds dérangés et cette carrure d'athlète... Je le détaillais quelques instants quand ses yeux attirèrent mon attention : ils étaient or. D'un or plus jaune que le soleil. Le prénom me vînt, instinctivement :

- Jasper ? Chuchotais-je. Il releva la tête, choqué par le prénom que je venais de prononcer. Il me dévisagea et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Jasper, repris-je, c'est ... C'est toi ?...

Pas de réponse.

- Jasper ? C'est... C'est Bella !

_**J**_e hoquetais, cherchant à pleurer si une telle chose avait été possible. Je mourais d'envie de courir, de le prendre dans mes bras, mais il se méfiait toujours. Il était à moins de 50 mètres de moi et pourtant si inaccessible. Pour lui, j'étais toujours une humaine, qui vivais à Forks. Mais si il ne savait pas que j'avais été transformée, c'est qu'Alice ne m'avait pas vu. Comment se pouvait-il ? Tout en réfléchissant, il s'était rapproché curieux. Tout de suite, quittant ma position défensive, je replongeais dans mes réflexions. Si j'avais été transformée, c'est que Victoria n'avait eu le choix que de me laisser, à moitié mourante sur cette plage. Mais pourquoi ? L'image de Jacob me cherchant partout me frappa. Bien sûr, Victoria s'était enfuie car les loups étaient sur le point de la trouver ! Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Alice ne m'ait pas vu ! Il y avait la présence des loups-garous. Elle n'a pas pu non plus voir cette rencontre car je me suis décidée au dernier moment d'aller chasser !

Un sanglot bruyant monta dans ma poitrine. Jasper aurait pu me dire tant de choses sur ceux que j'avais considéré pendant longtemps comme ma propre famille. Comme Alice se portait ? Que faisait Esmée ? Et Emmett ? Et surtout Est-ce qu'_**I**_l allait bien.

Je m'éloignais, dépitée quand il cria :

- Attends, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien toi ?

Soudain, me vint une idée :

-Si je te prouve physiquement que je suis Bella me croiras-tu ?

Je relevais déjà la manche de mon pull. Il y avait là, 2 cicatrices en forme de lune. Une sur mon avant-bras, que m'avait fait James il y a quelques années et une, toute récente, sur la main, entre la fin du petit doigt et le poignet. Il s'approcha pour regarder de plus près, puis me scruta, pendant plusieurs minutes qui me parurent une éternité. Mais l'éternité ne fut rien par rapport à la sensation de m'être enfin retrouvée quand il me serra dans ses bras et m'avoua:

- Tu m'as manqué Bella. Sans toi ce n'est plus pareil. Si tu savais comment je me sens coupable de tout ce qui est arrivé ! Viens, VITE !"

_**J**_asper m'emmena à sa voiture, garée à la lisière de la forêt. Durant tout le trajet nous parlâmes de tout sauf de _**L**_ui. Ce qui m'arrangea et me peinât. _Comment allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Voulait-il me revoir ?_ _Comment réagirait-il si il me voyait vampire ?_

Toutes ces questions me brûlaient la langue mais n'osaient pas sortir. Nous roulions désormais vers _Grand Coulee_, vers leur maison. _Allait-il être là-bas ? Si non où habitait-il ? _Comme si Jasper avait deviné mes questions il répliqua :

- Cela fait quelques semaines que nous ne l'avons pas vu. Depuis que nous sommes partis de Forks, il est distant. Il souffre Bella, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines.

Nous arrivâmes devant un portail blanc. Mais Alice était déjà en train d'ouvrir ma portière. L'ouvrant moi même tellement j'étais impatiente, je la serrais dans mes bras en sanglotant. Tant d'émotions me submergeaient... J'entrais dans une maison dans le même style que celle de Forks. Bizarrement, tout le monde m'attendait enfin, presque tout le monde. Je me sentais à nouveau chez moi avec ma famille.

Je passais toute la fin de semaine à discuter de ma transformation avec Carlisle, à me faire maquiller et habiller par Alice, à jouer au bras de fer avec Emmett, à papoter déco avec Esmée, à raconter mon enfance à Rosalie et à excuser Jasper. En effet, ce dernier pensait que tout était de sa faute : leur déménagement, ma transformation, etc... Je me devais de le rassurer, de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait toujours eu entre Nous cette espèce d'écart dans notre relation. En effet je ne me sentais pas digne de Lui à l'époque. Il était tellement parfait alors que moi j'étais une simple Humaine…Mais pour le moment, je rayonnais littéralement, bien qu'une part de moi même me criait de ne pas me contenter de ce bonheur, de retrouver l'être le plus important de toute mon éternité : **Edward.**

_**V**_oilà deux semaines que j'avais retrouvé ma famille de substitution. Mais Il n'était pas réapparu depuis... J'avais décidé de le retrouver par tous les moyens mais n'étant pas très bonne en traqueuse, retrouver sa trace m'avait posé une colle. Entre temps, je m'étais inscrite au même lycée que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, et Emmett. Le jour de la rentrée, j'avais eu comme un flash back : Moi, il y a quelques années, à une table similaire, en train de discuter avec Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Tylor. Ils me manquaient tant... Que devenaient-ils ? Je me promis d'aller voir en curieuse que j'étais. Mais après que les choses se soient tassées. Je m'étais promise beaucoup de choses, comme celle de revoir mon père ne cesserait-ce qu'un instant, et puis aussi d'aller réconforter Jake, qui je sais devait se faire vraiment du mourrons. Alice et moi étions devenues inséparables et mes relations avec Rosalie s'étaient nettement améliorées. Emmett et moi faisions toujours nos bras de fers incontournables à la fin de la journée. Je gagnais toujours quoi qu'en ce moment, mes forces surdéveloppées de nouveau-née commencent à me quitter peu à peu. Jasper et moi débattions longuement sur mes possibilités de dons et si j'en avais un, comment le repérer. Il m'apprenait aussi à me battre, car si ça n'avait pas été Jasper dans la forêt, je serais probablement morte en cet instant. Je me débrouillais bien qu'il arrivait quand même à trouver des failles dans mes attaques et mes défenses. Je m'étais grandement rapprochée d'Esmée, qui plus douce de jour en jour, m'avait retapé une petite bâtisse dans le fond de leur jardin. Elle leur servait à entreposer les dossiers médicaux de Carlisle, mais celui-ci s'était récemment construit un cabanon qui servait de « Bibliothèque professionnelle ». Ma maisonnette était magnifique : Datant du 18ème siècle, encore plus vieille que la maison elle-même ! Elle était toute en pierre et sa charpente en bois. Elle me faisait penser à la « petite maison dans la prairie ». Elle était située toute proche de la rivière et de la forêt. J'avais là, tous les éléments pour m'intégrer, mais ma vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Sans Lui, ma vie n'était plus vraiment la mienne. Il y manquait une part que j'avais négligée depuis trop longtemps. Cette part qui faisait de moi, une femme entière et heureuse.

_**[Fin du 1er semestre]**_

La vie s'écoulait lentement. Les cours étaient ennuyeux, et je rêvais à une existence plus excitante. Les premiers jours ont été les plus difficiles. Les garçons s'étaient montrés très indiscrets et bruyants. Quand aux filles, elles me lançaient des regards jaloux et dédaigneux. Bien que n'y prêtant aucune attention, les ragauts sur notre famille allaient bon train. Un jour que je rentrais du lycée dans ma Mini Cooper, j'aperçue un mot sur mon pare-brise. L'écriture soignée et appliquée d'Alice.

« Viens me voir ce soir, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

Je fus surprise. Alice ? Une nouvelle à m'annoncer ? Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Elle aurait très bien pu me le dire à la cantine... Si elle avait réagit comme cela, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose de personnel à me dire. Tout en cherchant une explication, je me dirigeais vers la villa des Cullen.

La chambre à Alice lui correspondait totalement : Excentrique, joyeuse, sublime.

Ses murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint blanc sobre avec des motifs ronds de couleurs rouge, orange et jaune. Ses meubles, qui détonnaient sur le papier blanc, étaient noir laqué. Mais sa chambre n'en était pas vraiment une. Il n'y avait pas de lit. A la place, une immense armoire (la plus grande que je n'ai jamais vu) prenait tout le mur. Une commode datant du 19ème siècle se trouvait recouverte de vêtements en tout genre. Sur son bureau, étaient installés : un ordinateur dernière génération, des vêtements et... une guitare. En effet, Alice s'était mise à la guitare il y a 3 mois et, (comme pas mal de chose) elle excellait.

Alice était assise sur son bureau et fredonnait une chanson inconnue, en plaquant quelques accords sublimes. Je reconnus des Mi, des La, des Fa#, des Sol4. Mais n'ayant pas vraiment l'oreille musicale, j'abandonnais. Je dus interrompre la composition :

« Très joli Alice. Si tu es aussi douée pour la chanson que tu ne l'es pour le shopping, tu deviendras une star crois moi !

- Très bonne blague Bella. Vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le shopping ! C'est tellement excitant de rentrer dans les magasins, de sentir l'odeur du tissu qui t'attend, des éclairages tamisés...

- Je ne suis pas venue pour débattre Alice, juste au sujet de la lettre.

Elle se précipita sur la porte, la claqua et repris plus fort :

- Tu as reçu une lettre Bella ? Et de quoi parle-t elle ?

- Pourquoi tout ce petit jeu ? Chuchotais-je.

- Je pense qu'Emmett nous surveille et attends le moment propice pour me balancer un polochon dans la tête. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai vu. C'est pour ça qu'il faut faire vite.

- Très bien. Répondis-je amusée. Allez, dis-moi ce que tu as vu.

Elle prit soudain un air sérieux. Hésitante, elle prononça :

- Bella, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, mais j'ai eu une vision d'Edward en danger. Je l'ai vu face à un autre vampire, dans une clairière. Il me semble que c'était une femme mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je ne te l'aurais pas dit si cela n'avait pas été aussi important. Mais là, il en relève peut-être de la vie d'Edward.

Pendant qu'elle continuait, mon esprit s'était soudain mis en alerte. Edward, Edward, danger, Edward. Les mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Mort, Edward, danger, vampire. Alice ne savait pas où il se trouvait ni pourquoi il était en danger, mais sa situation était plus que dramatique et il fallait que je lui vienne en aide rapidement.

Soudain Emmett fit irruption dans la chambre, armé d'un polochon et d'un cri de sauvage. Toute fuite serait inutile. Alice courait déjà se réfugier dans son armoire quand à moi, j'étais bonne pour être le martyre. M'armant moi aussi d'un coussin je me lançais à l'assaut…

J'en avais décidément partout. Les plumes des oreillers s'étaient dispersées dans toute la chambre et Emmett et moi avais dû tout ramasser. Cela n'avait pris certes, pas grand temps mais c'était un travail éreintant.

Je filais vers la douche. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et je m'évertuais à enlever toutes ces plumes de ma chevelure. Soudain une phrase qu'avait prononcé Edward me revint à l'esprit :

« Tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de corneilles. Mais j'aime bien. »

Je me souvenais de cette phrase mais pour une tout autre raison. Cette phrase m'était revenue à l'esprit car c'était la première nuit où il était resté à me regarder dormir. Soudain, la déchirure dans ma poitrine. Je sentis le feu envahir ma poitrine. Soudain, la serviette que je tenais s'enflamma. Je la lâchais et la mouillais pour qu'elle ne devienne pas cendres. Comment avais-je réussi à faire enflammer la serviette de bain ? Je me rhabillais rapidement et me séchais les cheveux en deux temps trois mouvements. Il fallait que je sorte si je ne voulais pas devenir complètement folle.

Je sortis par la baie vitrée en courant. Le vent me caressa la joue et j'avais l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'élément. Je voulais qu'il emporte mes soucis, mes préoccupations, mes questions, mes doutes, mes douleurs... Je me sentais légère si légère que j'avais envie de voler. Je fus surprise de faire des bonds de plus de 40 mètres de long, juste en posant un orteil par terre. Je stoppais net en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. J'arrivais à enflammer une serviette juste en pensant à quelque chose qui me faisait souffrir, j'arrivais à m'envoler presque en libérant mes pensées, quoi d'autre encore ?

Je rentrai dans le salon, où un canapé soutenait Jasper. Mes relations avec ce dernier s'étaient améliorées. Il avait toujours été si distant avec moi avant que je me transforme. Maintenant, il était comme un frère de sang pour moi, et je pouvais me confier à lui sans problème. Je me lançais :

« Hum... Jasper, je peux te parler une minute ?

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Et bien, je viens de découvrir que je peux incendier des serviettes de bain et faire des bonds gigantesques ...

Il écarquilla les yeux. Bon, c'est vrai je n'y étais pas allé par 4 chemins mais là, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il me prenait pour un V-C-N-I (Vampire Cinglé Non Identifié)

-Heu... Et bien, Hum, c'est très intéressant Bella, tu veux bien me montrer ? Il essayait de se recomposer un masque ne reflétant aucune émotion.

- Ben oui vient !

Je l'emmenais presque en courant vers la salle de bain où la serviette gisait encore à moitié cramée. J'étais heureuse, c'était peut-être un don que m'avait fait le Ciel. Pour une fois, celui-ci me chérissait. Il était temps qu'il me fasse signe !

- Alors voilà, j'étais là (je lui montrai exactement où j'avais été il y a 10 minutes) et j'avais la serviette dans la main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout d'un coup elle s'est enflammée.

Je le savais très bien en fait, j'avais pensé au passé, à mon existence en tant qu'humaine qui incluait forcément Sa présence. A ce moment-là j'avais été prise d'une telle émotion... De la rage ? Non. De la colère ? Non. Plutôt une souffrance insupportable. Et le savoir en danger renforçait encore plus cette tristesse : Je n'avais aucun indice, aucune piste, RIEN.

Je revins à la réalité, Jasper attendait toujours ma démonstration. Je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs. Lui, si parfait, son visage, ses prunelles si profondes que je m'y sentais tomber. J'avais mal. De ce mal qui ne guérit pas depuis qu'Il m'avait quitté. Soudain j'entendis Jasper crier :

« Arrête, arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu vas enflammer la salle de bain ! »

Zut ! Je me saisis de la poire de douche et arrosa toute la salle de bain, ravagée par les flammes que j'avais provoqué. Je n'avais pas voulu faire cela ! Je voulais juste brûler cette stupide serviette ! ZUT !

Alice était déjà là, en train de sauver tous ces produits de beauté (dont elle n'avait pas besoin). Elle m'avait certifiée que le vernis à ongles s'enflammait lui aussi comme de la paille. Je l'avais donc laissé faire et avais continué l'arrosage de la salle de bain. Plus de peur que de mal, il n'y avait que l'armoire à pharmacie qui avait pris cher. Le rideau de douche s'était refait une coupe, mais sinon tout était presque intact. Jasper, Alice et moi étions trempés. Jasper me regardait comme si j'étais bonne à interner et Alice en me lançant un regard noir m'envoya à la figure :

« Tu viens de cramer mon rouge à lèvre Dior. Pour cette faute, ta punition sera une journée ENTIERE de shopping avec MOI.

Ne me quittant pas des yeux Jasper m'avait tiré le bras et emmené dans le jardin.

- Bella ? Ca ne te choque pas ? Tu as faillit faire cramer la salle de bain et ça ne te choque pas ?

- Oh ! Excuse moi Jasper vraiment je ne voulais pas ! Je suis si désolée ! Si il n'y a que ça je repayerai un rouge à lèvre à Alice

- Mais je ne te parle pas de ça ! S'emporta-t il. Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper aussi agacé. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu crois que tout le monde réussi à cramer des serviettes sans un briquet ou une allumette ?

- Oh ! Fut tout ce que je réussi à répondre. Il avait raison, comment réussissais-je un tel exploit ? Jasper reprit alors la parole :

- Si je te donne un petit coup de pouce, réessayerai-tu sur l'eau ? Avec la rivière ?

- Ben pourquoi pas ? Si je ne provoque pas un ouragan... Répondis-je en rigolant.

_**L**_a rivière était à moins d'un kilomètre de la villa. Cette maison me rappelait celle de Forks : Perdue dans la nature, grande et lumineuse et puis la petite rivière qui passait juste à côté, le bois qui n'était pas loin non plus... A chaque fois que je me rappelais Forks, une boule se formait dans ma gorge :

Comment allaient Charlie et Jacob ? Ma mère était-elle au courant de ma disparition ?

J'avais trop de questions sans réponses et je ne pouvais pas les ignorer. Même avec la rencontre avec les Cullen, je ne serais plus jamais complète. Trop de choses m'ont été arrachées sans mon bon désir. Et tout cela, à cause de Victoria. Je me sentais bouillonner de l'intérieur.

Nous étions arrivés au bord de la rivière. Je mis ma main dans l'eau tout en ayant ce sentiment de vengeance au fond de mon être. Soudain, l'eau s'éleva pour former une tête de mort. Mon dieu ! J'avais vraiment des idées morbides ! Je rattrapais une poignée d'eau et pensait à un oiseau. Il prit forme. Il était splendide. Il gazouillait, chantait, prenait des couleurs qui se reflétaient sur le plumage d'eau qui le composait. Je le laissais s'envoler. Un telle chose était magique je me retournais vers Jasper qui avait la bouche entrouverte et un air béa sur le visage.

- Alors pas mal hein ? La litote que je venais de prononcer n'eut pas d'effet sur ses réactions.

- Youhh ? Jasper ? Comment c'était ?

- Comment c'était tu dis ? Mais... Bella, c'est extraordinaire, magique, magnifique, tu contrôles les éléments naturels !

Moi, je CONTROLAIS les éléments ? L'air, le feu, l'eau, l'air ? Je riais intérieurement. Les éléments... J'avais désormais l'énorme envie de m'entraîner de voir jusqu'où mes pouvoirs pouvaient aller ... Je sentais l'air doux caresser mon visage. Je le saisis tel une corde, et l'envoyais avec une puissance phénoménale contre un vieil arbre centenaire. Il ne tenu pas le choc et s'écrasa de tout son long, à terre. J'étais bouche bée. En même temps je me sentais puissante et sûre de moi. L'arbre était depuis longtemps malade et sa sève était contaminée. Je l'entendais se plaindre et gémir. Je ne pouvais pas supporter une telle souffrance et voulais réparer les dégâts. Je mis ma main sur l'écorce et me concentrai. La chaleur qui se dégageait de ma main me fit frémir. Elle me quitta pour aller vers l'arbre et je le sentais me remercier à chaque onde de chaleur qui quittait mon corps. J'étais épuisée, mais le vieux centenaire était désormais debout, comme si il avait 15ans. Il avait eu droit à une seconde jeunesse. Je n'en fus que plus heureuse. Je m'étais décidée à rentrer quand Jasper me rattrapa :

- Bella te rends-tu compte ? As-tu conscience que tu plies les éléments à ta propre volonté ? Cela implique tellement de conséquences... Il ne faut pas que tu abuses de ce don, ni que tu l'utilises à des fins mauvaises. Il est si facile de glisser du côté « sombre » de notre espèce, il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler ton pouvoir, à le maîtriser, dans quel cas, il serait vraiment dangereux que tu l'utilises.

Je me retournais. Il avait raison. Je devais m'entraîner. Pour éviter tout dégâts supplémentaires et surtout, pour être à même d'aider Edward.

Toute la nuit et la matinée du lendemain, Jasper m'entraîna. Ce n'était pas facile, et la plupart du temps, le vent m'échappait, pour former des minis tornades qui faisaient des dégâts monstres. Mais il m'encourageait et je continuais, avec dans la tête, l'idée d'Edward en danger. A la fin de la matinée, je partis chasser. J'avais attrapé deux loups, un ours et un élan. Il fallait le dire, cette forêt recelait d'animaux sauvages en tout genre. De retour, j'ouvrais un livre sur la philosophie. La composition d'un être d'un point de vue subjectif m'amusait intérieurement. Les philosophes employaient des mots compliqués et scientifiques simplement pour dire, vent ou amour. Mais ces écrivains n'étaient pas ceux que je préférais, car les vraies personnes capables de définir l'amour, le vent, la tristesse étaient les poètes. Lire ces textes me faisait ressentir à quel point la douleur de son départ était encore présente et ne cesserait jamais. Je sentis la même boule de chaleur que dans la salle de bain, la veille mais je me contrôlais et la fis disparaître. Je posai le livre philosophique et m'échappais par la baie vitrée. J'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver seule un moment, écouter les bruits de la forêt, le souffle du vent ou même mes propres pas dans l'herbe. J'avais besoin de tout ça.

_**L**_es jours passaient, et je me contrôlais de plus en plus. J'arrivai à faire ce que je voulais des éléments. Je pouvais prendre une pierre grosse comme une voiture et la faire voler, sans le moindre effort. Tout ce qui concernait la Terre était très facile à contrôler. J'avais réussi, au fil des jours, à schématiser mon don et moi-même de la manière suivante :

Je maîtrisais les éléments,

- Le feu

- L'air

- L'eau

- La Terre.

Et une part de mon caractère correspondait à ces éléments, j'étais :

- Amoureuse et fascinée de _**L**_ui, au point de m'être brûlée,

- Douce comme l'air

- Calme mais lunatique comme l'eau

- Maladroite et pleines de changements (physiques et moraux) comme la Terre.

J'avais ainsi compris l'essence même de mon don. Il provenait de mon caractère, j'avais toujours eu ce don, mais étant humaine, il n'avait pas pu s'exprimer car je n'avais pas les capacités suffisantes. J'étais désormais transformée, et cela changeait tout.

J'étais dans le salon à ce moment-là. Alice, était en train de laver le bocal de Pooky, le nouveau membre de la famille, un joli petit poison rouge, quand ses yeux se voilèrent. Le bocal en verre tomba par terre et éclata en mille morceaux. Jasper lui mettait déjà un crayon dans la main et une feuille pour dessiner. Il y avait, après 5 minutes d'attente, une forêt, deux ombres, et sur le recto de la feuille elle avait écrit : FIN.

Ce mot résonna dans ma tête. Qui étaient ces ombres ? Et cette forêt où se trouvait-elle ? Ce pourrait se qu'elle aie dessiné Edward ?

Pleins de questions, et encore et toujours, pas de réponses.

Je me sentais bouillonner. J'avais besoin de voir du monde. Plein de monde. Je pris les clés de ma Mini-Cooper et mon blouson 3/4 noir. Je noua les boutons et fila dans l'habitacle.

La voiture réagit à mon agressivité en montant dans les 170Km/h. J'aimais cette voiture, elle était souple à la conduite, agréable, chic, et sentait bon le cuir tout neuf. Je ne l'aurais, pour rien au monde, échangé contre un décapotable ou un autre bolide.

Je garais déjà la voiture dans un parking au centre ville. Heureusement pour moi, c'était un jour nuageux. Les gens, pressés, marchaient rapidement et ne me prêtaient aucune attention. C'est là, dans une place bondée de monde, que je crus _**l**_'entrapercevoir. _**I**_l était assis sur un banc, se tenant la tête comme un torturé. _**I**_l avait un regard vide et des cernes monstrueuses. Mais ça n'enlevait rien à sa beauté surnaturelle. Mon cœur me disait de courir, courir le rejoindre de lui parler de le réconforter. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme cela. Comment réagirait-il ? Et si, à cause de ce que je suis devenue, il ne m'aimait plus ? Qu'adviendrait-il de moi si il me repoussait encore ? Pourquoi, pendant tout ce temps, j'avais rêvé de nos retrouvailles et que maintenant je n'osais même pas aller lui parler ? Tout cela me paraissait irréel. Mais pendant mes réflexions, le vent tourna et mes cheveux s'ébouriffèrent. A ce moment-là, il me regarda et ouvrit grand les yeux. Prise de panique, je m'enfuie en proie à des sanglots incontrôlables.

_**P.O.V Edward**_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais là. Sur ce banc, dans cette place qui se désemplissait. Je restais prostré, choqué par ce que j'avais cru voir. Je ne pouvais croire à ce visage angélique, à ses cheveux ondulés bruns, à ce physique de mannequin, à cette bouche rouge sang, à cette pâleur de nacre et à ses pupilles caramels or. Ce visage que j'avais tant voulu voir depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. Mais un point me chagrinait. Ce ne pouvait être le visage dont j'avais rêvé. Non, il était trop rapproché de Ma description plutôt que de la sienne. Mais n'avais-je donc pas halluciné ? Etait-ce vraiment Elle ?

Mais elle m'avait promis : Pas de bêtises, ni d'actes stupides. Or elle était transformée... Je n'y croyais pas. Je préférais penser que j'avais rêvé. Si elle était réellement devenue une des nôtres, c'était par ma faute. Et je refusais de souffrir d'un mal dont je doutais et n'avais aucune preuve.

Il faisait désormais nuit, je me décidais à rentrer au Motel où j'habitais depuis que j'avais quitté ma famille. Je ne faisais que des erreurs depuis que nous avions quitté Forks. Mais avant ce jour, je n'avais pas réussi à regretter mon geste car c'était pour le bien de Bella. Ce regard cet après-midi changea mon opinion. Je n'avais aucune certitude que ce soit bien Elle. Je m'étais donc décidé, le jour suivant, à partir pour Forks, vérifier si ce que j'avais vu était véridique.

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

N'ayant plus de voiture, je me décidais à courir. L'aube se levait alors. Une chose dont je ne me lassais pas, c'était le lever et le coucher du soleil. Ce disque flamboyant ne cessait de me faire rêver à une existence heureuse et sans souci. Une question que je n'avais toujours pas résolue trottait dans ma tête :

« Comment réagirais-je si Bella n'était plus à Forks ? Si ce que j'avais cru voir était vrai ? »

Automatiquement, je fis non de la tête. Ce n'était pas un cas à envisager, car elle était vivante, je le savais du moins je l'espérais. Je redoublais de puissance et de vitesse. Une heure plus tard j'étais arrivé. Nous n'avions pas vendu la maison pour je ne sais quelle raison et je pus enfin avoir un toit convenable. Cette maison sentait encore Bella. Bon signe, si ça se trouvait, elle était passée il n'y a pas longtemps et était repartie. Je pris une douche (chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis plus d'une semaine) et m'habillais. Je sortis, excité comme une puce à l'idée de la retrouver. Je savais que c'était mal et que ce n'était qu'une visite pour me rassurer mais j'étais heureux. Je pouvais déjà voir la maison blanche où elle habitait. J'écoutais les bruits de la maison. Un lave-vaisselle, un four et une télé. Déjà deux indices qui me prouvait qu'il n'y avait pas que Charlie. Sans vouloir offenser ce dernier, je ne pensais pas qu'il soit capable de faire tourner une machine à laver où même d'allumer un four. Dans celui-ci cuisaient des frites, pas original pour un dîner préparé. Clac, un bruit de cannette qu'on ouvre. Je me décidais enfin à regarder par la fenêtre. Personne. La chambre n'était pas rangée, et Son pyjama traînait encore par terre. Le cœur plein de rayons de bonheur, je me glissais dans la pièce.

Soudain, je perçus deux pensées. Etrange. Je ne percevais pas celles de Bella normalement...En me concentrant j'entendis :

« Et MERDE, pas le buveur de sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là Bordel ? »

Le cabot, JACOB.

_**P.O.V Jacob**_

Je n'en revenais toujours pas ! Il avait eu le culot de revenir, après ce qui s'était passé !

J'allais lui coller mon poing dans sa figure quand il me demanda :

« Où est Bella ? »

Alors là, j'allais le découper en morceaux... Mais une déchirure profonde se réveilla au fond de mon cœur. Je me roulais en boule. La voix de Charlie me sortie de ma torpeur :

« Jacob, tout va bien là-haut ?

-Oui oui, je me lave les mains...

Je le fixais dans les yeux et découvrais qu'il était tout aussi perdu que tout à l'heure. L'ignorait-il pour de vrai ? Ne jouait-il pas la comédie ? Non, c'était impossible...

Quoi que...Soudain, il s'activa. Il était en train de descendre les escaliers. Il était devenu tout rouge. C'était ça de lire dans les pensées des autres. Bien fait na !

Il me dévisagea.

« Bon ok je retire ce que j'ai dit... Susceptible... » Marmonnai-je mentalement.

« Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il te vois ici Edward. Sinon il te déchiquette et t'envoie dans le canal. » Ma tentative d'humour fut balayée par un grognement rageur. Il sortit par la fenêtre.

Me dirigeant vers la salle à manger je faisais mine de regarder mon poignet où se trouvait ma montre imaginaire.

« Oulalala, Charlie, il se fait tard, je pense que je vais rentrer. A demain !

- A demain Jacob. N'oublie pas de refermer derrière toi. »

Il m'attendait, perdu dans ses souvenirs sur le capot de la voiture de la police. Il regardait la lune, pleine. Je le trouvais soudain si torturé, si vulnérable que j'en eu presque la nausée.

« Elle n'est pas là hein ?

Soudain ma haine déborda, qu'attendait-il et que croyait-il en revenant ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Me dit-il en répondant à ma question mentale. Je ne sais pas.

Il chuchotait, et se prit la tête entre les mains comme un torturé. Pourquoi laissait-il autant voir sa faiblesse ? Qu'est-ce qui le préoccupait autant que ça ?

- C'était donc elle. Jacob, je... je crois que.

Bella n'est pas morte. »

Il me dévisagea comme si j'avais un troisième œil. Il jugeait ma réaction. Je n'eu pas le temps de me composer un masque indifférant que j'étais déjà tombé dans les pommes.

_**P.O.V Alice**_

Mon don était mon pire cauchemar. J'avais vu ce qui allait se passer. J'avais vu Bella, j'avais vu Edward, j'avais TOUT vu. Et je n'avais rien fait.

Le pire, c'était que je ne m'étais pas trop souciée des conséquences du retour de Bella transformée. Non, je n'avais fait que profiter. Le bon temps quoi. Alors que j'aurais pu préparer « le terrain » pour l'annoncer à Edward. Mais non je profitais comme une sale égoïste que j'étais. Je m'en voulais. Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile, imbécile... Le mot qui me qualifiait le mieux à présent.

Mais ce qui m'angoissait le plus je crois, c'est de ne pas avoir vu complètement la réaction de mon frère. Je savais qu'il allait l'accepter mais qu'allait-il faire avant ?

Mon dieu.

Un petit bruit sur le parquet attira mon attention. C'était rouge et ça sautillait de partout. Zuut, Pooky le poisson rouge d'Emmett. Alors là, il allait entendre de mes nouvelles celui-là. De un, on lui offrait un cadeau de noël parce que soit disant il savait s'occuper d'un être en plus que son propre ego (chose que l'action présente démontre), de deux il essaye de s'en débarrasser en le jetant dans... l'évier ? Oooohhhh... Le pauvre petit ! Vite, le ramassant, je lui improvisais un aquarium avec mes mains jusqu'à la chambre d'Emmett. J'allais le remettre dans le bocal que Rosalie et moi avions acheté quand il me stoppa :

« Non, non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben tu vois, je sauve ton cadeau de noël. Estime-toi heureux. Crachais-je

- Mais pour... quoi ?

- Poisson, cadeau, pas mourir. Essayais-je de lui faire comprendre comme à un homme préhistorique.

Crissant des dents, il me regarda remettre le poisson dans l'aquarium. J'ajoutais :

- Et n'essaye pas d'élaborer un nouveau plan pour qu'il meure sinon, je te fais la peau.

- Gnananananaa. Marmonna t-il.

Je sortais de la chambre plus heureuse que jamais. J'allumais la télé dans le salon quand une odeur désagréable m'assaillit le nez. Le...

Le chien mouillé, ça puait Les chiens mouillés. Décidemment, ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée.

_**P.O.V Bella**_

L'émotion m'avait envahie. Le revoir, si fragile, alors que j'avais besoin de tout sauf de cette rencontre inespérée. J'avais donc décidé de retourner vivre dans ma maison, celle pour laquelle j'avais eu un coup de cœur. La maison des Cullen me rappelait trop la rencontre avec Edward. Pire, ma chambre était en face de la sienne et je n'avais jamais osé y rentrer. Je me promis pourtant de tout faire pour le retrouver. Promesse bête, mais la vision d'Alice et le mot Fin qu'elle avait dessiné sur le bout de papier, m'avait rendu trop suspicieuse pour relâcher ma vigilance...

_**P.O.V Edward**_

Je devais la retrouver. Me passer d'elle me serait fatal, je le savais. Elle ne pourrait pas me fuir éternellement et, quand je la retrouverais, je l'accepterais, morte ou vivante. Ou même... Transformée. Je déglutis. Penser à elle de cette façon m'était intolérable. Trop dur. Je devais me l'avouer j'étais faible. Fragile sans elle. Elle était ma force, mon rayon de soleil. Sans elle, tout ce que j'avais bâti dans ma vie devient poussières. Poussières d'Elle. Souvenirs de moments passés ensemble, heureux, malheureux. Mais moments passés ensemble quand même. Je pense que ce qui me manquera le plus c'est le battement de son cœur, battant la chamade, signe qu'elle m'aimait et puis son souffle irrégulier quand je l'embrassais. Je sentais encore l'odeur de ses cheveux, la douceur de ses lèvres, et l'irremplaçable humanité qui s'écoulait d'elle. Non, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que toutes ces caractéristiques qui faisaient de Bella, MA Bella n'existaient plus ou n'étaient que fictives.

Le trajet entre Forks et Chen avait exactement duré 2H30. Une course contre la montre qui, je savais d'avance, était perdue. J'étais un très mauvais traqueur, mais la piste m'avait emmené clairement devant une jolie petite maison. L'odeur qui se dégageait du chemin que la meute et moi avions suivi avait une étrange odeur de cannelle, de miel, et de gingembre, mais ressemblait grandement à l'odeur familière de Ma Bella. Elle n'avait peut-être finalement pas tant changé. La maisonnette était ancienne et aurait, à coup sur, plu à Esmée. Je m'avançais vers la porte massive. Toqua cinq fois. Personne.

_**POV Edward**_

La revoir. A tout prix. Mort ou vivant. Bravant la braise, le vent. La retrouver. Comme avant. Je toquai 5 fois. Personne. Mes espoirs, infimes, furent réduits en miette. Le temps d'une seconde je m'étais mis à espérer. Qu'elle m'accepte, qu'elle me pardonne. Qu'elle m'aime encore. Peut-être même plus. J'ai espéré un avenir heureux. Une sensation d'être moi. Entier. Une seconde, ce fut le temps qu'il me fallut pour me dire que ce n'était que chimères. Je ne la méritais plus, depuis le moment où je l'avais fait souffrir. Pour son bien. Quelle ironie du sort. Mon choix de la quitter, bien que difficile à encaisser même pour moi, ce choix important et qui, j'avais pensé, lui sauverait la vie. J'avais été aveugle, miro.

Le moment n'était pas à tergiverser, il fallait agir. Ma soif me rappela à la réalité. Cette dure et insupportable réalité. Je décidai d'aller chasser seul. Non que la présence de Jacob et sa meute me dérange bien au contraire, mais j'avais besoin d'être solitaire ne serait-ce que le temps de m'abreuver. La forêt juste à côté de la maison serait parfaite. Et puis je resterais planté devant la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne m'ouvrir. Soudain, un élan de nostalgie m'éprit et je me surpris à vouloir aller chasser prêt de la clairière où nous avions passé tant de temps. Sans que je le veuille vraiment, je me mis à courir vers Forks et sa verdure...

_**P.O.V Jacob **_

Je l'avais vu, réagir à différents sentiments au cours de notre voyage. Le désespoir, presque le deuil en partant de Forks. Puis, la prise de conscience inévitable qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait morte. Pour enfin passer à l'espoir, le désir de l'accepter, de la revoir. Moi, cela faisait belle lurette que ces sentiments m'avaient transpercés le cœur. J'avais bien pris le soin d'enfermer mes souvenirs pour éviter de souffrir. Et voilà que le présent s'acharnait sur moi, pauvre gars mi homme mi loup à la simple particularité de s'être épris à une fille qui cumulait et attirait les merdes (sans vouloir insulter Edward et sa famille...) Mais Bella restera toujours Bella. Et c'était un aimant à ennuis il fallait le concevoir. J'espère simplement qu'en étant transformée elle s'améliorera parce que les ennuis vampiriques...C'était pas ma tasse de thé. Mais en restant sérieux, j'avais du me préparer psychologiquement à la revoir, sans la revoir vraiment. Tout ce que j'avais pensé acquis était parti en fumée. Mais le pire fut quand Edward toqua à la porte. Mon cœur, malgré moi, battait la chamade et je dus m'éloigner un peu avant que ce vampire susceptible le prenne mal. Bien sur zéro rivalité, elle l'avait déjà choisi. Pour l'éternité d'ailleurs...

_**P.O.V Bella**_

J'avais entamé mes recherches sur Lui. Introuvable. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès qu'il ne voulait pas que je le retrouve et puis d'un coup en un éclair, une apparition de Lui, comme pour me faire comprendre de ne jamais l'oublier. C'était tellement facile de tenir cette promesse. Ne pas l'oublier. Jamais. Les souvenirs m'assaillaient quand je pensais à Lui. J'avais la gorge serrée et un nœud au ventre en pensant que ce dont je rêvais, lui n'en voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus de Nous. Et cela me déchirait. J'étais dans le salon des Cullen en compagnie de tous les couples de la famille. Nous discutions du même débat depuis que Edward était parti et que j'avais intégré la famille en tant que vampire à part entière dans la conversation puisque j'étais le cœur du problème... Le cœur qu'on préfère quitter pour le préserver mais qui ruine plus qu'une vie, la sienne, mais aussi (celle qu'Il avait oublié) la Mienne...Le Bien et le Mal, Dieu et Satan... Carlisle n'a jamais été d'accord avec Edward sur ce sujet, car pour lui, son fils avait l'étoffe d'un saint et il lui semblait impossible que quelqu'un comme lui n'ait pas d'âme.

Soudain, une fenêtre s'ouvrit sous l'effet d'une bourrasque et j'entendis le vent me murmurer :

« Le temps qui adoucit les peines, n'efface pas les souvenirs. Quand il n'y a pas de lumière, écoute ton cœur, il te guidera dans le noir. Et lorsque l'aube arrivera, un ange tombera... »

Alice eut une vision, mais j'étais déjà partie... J'écoutais le vent. Mon cœur j'écoutais mon cœur qui me guidait tout droit vers le long couloir des souvenirs...

_**P.O.V Edward **_

Ce besoin de retourner dans cette clairière. Si étrange. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'y attirait. Je flairais le danger, le temps orageux ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'avais tout d'un coup envie de rebrousser chemin lorsque je vis sur ma droite quelqu'un bouger. Trop rapide pour être un humain, trop fluide pour être un animal. J'arrivais au cœur de la clairière. Je me sentais oppressé, comme comprimé dans une boîte. Ils m'encerclaient à présent. Ils étaient au complet :

Les Volturi. Finalement j'étais comprimé comme dans un piège. Car c'était là, la raison de ce rassemblement. Que me voulaient-ils ? Je n'avais plus rien à leur donner à part ma vie... Mais ma vie n'était plus rien sans Bella. Et Bella n'était plus. Ma vie ne se résumait plus qu'à l'éternité. Enfin à un peu moins maintenant. Humour sadique aux heures les plus noires. Danger, courage, immortalité : les mots-clés de mon existence.

Une chevelure rousse que j'avais déjà vue quelque part s'approcha du cercle et le transperça. Elle se tenait dès lors à ma portée comme une provocation, une invitation à se battre, mais je restais de marbre.

Elle leva la tête d'une façon provocante et les mots jaillirent de sa bouche comme du poison:

« Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai ramené quelques spectateurs pour ton exécution. Si j'ai même un peu de chance et de patience, ton amour ne devrait pas tarder à arriver d'elle-même.

Je la coupais plein de rage :

- Ne parlez pas d'elle, elle n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire que me voulez-vous ? Ma vie ? Tiens prends ma vie, prends mon âme, mais reste loin de Bella !

- Pauvre chéri, mais tu n'as décidemment rien compris. Tuer Bella était ma motivation première depuis la mort de James. Tu l'as tué, je voulais donc tuer Bella. Mais je me suis ravisée, un peu tard certes, mais un vieux dicton explique « mieux vaut tard que jamais » n'est-il pas véridique ? Et mes chers amis et moi-même nous sommes trouvés une même motivation : La vengeance et la soif du sang qui coule. En effet, les Volturi vous trouve trop nombreux pour ne pas représenter une « menace ». Ils ont donc choisi de m'accompagner pour la balade sympathique. Ma propre vengeance est bien simple : Te torturer sous ses yeux puis te faire mourir. Pour qu'il y ait juste retour des choses. Après ce sera mon combat. Celui que j'attends depuis bien longtemps.

Elle continuait son discours théâtral sous les regards hypnotisés des Volturi. J'en profitais pour m'enfuir. Enfin pour essayer. Et ma tentative ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes. Le temps d'un souffle et je me retrouvais plaqué au sol, la douleur m'arrachant un cri de souffrance. Je n'eu le temps que de voir le pouvoir de Jane agir sur moi et le piège se referma plus complètement lorsque Bella transperça le cercle.

_**P.O.V Bella**_

J'avais déjà deviné ce qui se passait. Un piège, pour lui et moi. Une façon de se dire au revoir une dernière fois. N'étais-ce pas leur motivation première de nous éliminer ? Non seulement Edward et moi mais en plus les Cullen. L'Abu de pouvoir, voilà ce qu'ils faisaient. J'avais senti à chaque pas que je faisais combien le danger était grand et combien ils étaient nombreux très nombreux. Mais l'idée de ne pas m'en sortir m'était passée au-dessus de la tête. Ce qui m'importait le plus était de sauver Edward. S'en sortir avec lui ou pas...

Un cri. Un seul. Qui suffit à vous glacer, à vous couper la respiration : Edward.

Je transperçais le cercle et je le vis. Torturé en train de souffrir mille morts. Et Victoria, le regardant avec enthousiasme. Je poussais un cri de rage. Que faisait-elle là? Elle répondit à ma question avant que j'aie pu la formuler:

« Tiens, je vois que tu arrives pour le bouquet final. Les Volturi attendent aussi avec impatience ta nouvelle famille. De façon à ce que la fête soit complète.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça Victoria ? Me tuer ne te suffirait pas ? Faut-il que tu détruises ce que j'ai de plus cher aussi ? Mon sang ne te suffit pas. Il ne suffit pas... »

Edward gémit une nouvelle fois. Je le regardais. Sans parole, sans geste j'avais déjà compris qu'il voulait que je m'en aille, qu'il était le seul à devoir mourir ici, qu'il préférait être le seul à s'en aller plutôt que nous deux, qu'il m'aimait encore et qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre quelque soit celle que j'étais devenue.

Je me rapprochais de lui, plus rien n'existait pas même Jane et son pouvoir. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais formé une bulle d'eau autour de nous. Il ne souffrait plus, mais l'effet continu du pouvoir de Jane l'avait rendu faible. Au point de mourir.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur nous ? Qu'avions-nous fait à part nous aimer ?

Que la vie était injuste et lâche. Une chose était sûre, quand on avait côtoyé un ange, c'était dur de revenir sur Terre pour affronter les dures réalités. Je le serrais plus fort contre moi. Comme si il pouvait panser la plaie béante qu'il m'avait faite. Je lui pardonnais tout. Je voulais juste qu'il survive. Et que l'on continue, comme avant.

Victoria cracha :

« C'est mignon. Bella savais-tu que c'est par sa mort qu'un homme montre qu'il était digne de vivre ? Le tien te le prouvera peut-être...

- Alors, répliquais-je provocante, James n'a rien dû te prouver du tout...

Je ricanais. Comment provoquer quelqu'un à ce point rien qu'en une phrase...

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire cela Bella. C'est bête parce que tu ne vivras pas assez pour voir la fin du spectacle : Toute ta famille ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendre. Et tu n'auras pas le privilège de brûler avec eux...

- Ton problème est que tu parles trop Victoria. Ca te perdra !

Nous étions toute les deux en position d'attaque. Le moindre geste, et la bataille commenceraient.

Je percevais déjà la fin de la bataille. C'était sûr que si Victoria se trouvait en difficulté, l'alliance qu'elle avait faite avec les Volturi lui viendrait en aide. Quoiqu'elle n'en aura pas besoin... Je n'avais jamais combattu, de toute ma nouvelle vie. Certes j'avais un don, suffisamment puissant pour tout bouleverser, mais à quoi me servait-il si je n'étais même pas capable de sauver Edward ? J'enrageais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait tout le temps des complications...

En parlant de complications, j'entendais déjà six vampires arriver. Evidemment, tout était prévu pour eux aussi... J'espérais seulement qu'ils avaient au moins un plan. Pour mon compte j'en avais un oui. Et un très beau. Bientôt, les Cullen traverseront le cercle. Les Volturi seront donc occupés. Pour mon compte, mon combat sera décisif pour mes prochaines décisions :

Un premier choix se profilait : Mourir pour sauver Edward ou mourir en combattant. Dans les deux cas, une fin « morbide ». Petite touche d'humour dans un moment noir. Plus communément appelé humour scinique. J'aurais même pu ajouter mourir de ne pas mourir. Phrase poétique de mon auteur préféré Paul Eluard. J'aurais pu aussi faire un cours de français, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment... J'essayais juste de faire passer le temps jusqu'à ce que le piège soit enfin complet et que les Cullen arrivent. J'entamais dors et déjà un décompte :

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0…

Alice transperça le cercle comme un feu follet. Elle repéra Edward couché et moi, debout ne cessant de le regarder, tout en guettant du coin de l'œil Victoria, qui pourrait attaquer à cet instant précis.

Alors, une émotion bouleversante me traversa. Ils étaient là aussi. L'issu de ce combat ne serait peut-être pas aussi fatal que je le pensais.

Jacob et sa meute.

D'une même geste, ils encerclèrent au loin le rond crée par les Volturi. Ils avaient opté pour une méthode d'attaque plutôt que de défense. Il était vrai que « la meilleure défense est l'attaque » mais ici, je reconnaissais bien le pied de nez que Jacob avait fait aux Volturi.

Jacob courut vers moi. Il hésita. Me regarda puis plongea. Ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes avec une force qui m'aurait brisé en deux si j'avais été humaine. Vif, fougueux et bref. Tel fût notre baiser. Ensuite il s'éloignât avec une tête de quelqu'un qui a senti du poisson pourrit de deux ans. J'en restais bête. C'est alors que Victoria en profita pour porter son attaque calculée. Trop rapide, trop vive cette attaque me serait fatale. C'était si bête de mourir sans avoir combattu, sans avoir causé aucune blessure à l'adversaire, alors qu'il avait fait mourir votre vie en une journée. C'était si bête de mourir mais la mort est paisible. Facile. La vie, elle, est plus dure.

Car en une fraction de seconde, Jacob se dressa contre Victoria qui, prise de court, se vit projeter au sol. Aucun des deux ne se releva.

Les Cullen eux, grâce aux loups en avaient fini avec les Volturi. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward, pratiquement mort, et Jacob au sol. Je courus vers lui :

« JACOB parle moi. Dis moi quelque chose. »

Je balbutiais en larmes, des phrases inaudibles.

Je me rendis compte qu'un groupe s'était formé autour de nous. Les loups embarquèrent le corps inerte de Jacob et firent sa sépulture, à l'endroit même où il était tombé. Pour moi. Pour me sauver. Pour sauver Edward.

Je sentis alors en moi, une forte émotion, vive, brillante éclaboussant de clarté. Je me rendis compte aussi, qu'il y a avait dans cette émotion comme une âme. Jacob. Sans lui je n'aurais pu faire ce que je réalisais. Je pris Edward dans mes bras et posa mes deux mains sur son cœur. Et le vent me murmura :

« Le temps qui adoucit les peines, n'efface pas les souvenirs. Quand il n'y a pas de lumière, écoute ton cœur, il te guidera dans le noir. Et lorsque l'aube arrivera, un ange tombera... »

Je sentis la vie découler de moi, brusquement et passer de l'autre côté, du côté d'Edward. Je m'étais donc trompée sur la signification de cette phrase... Elle ne concernait pas Edward mais bien Jacob. J'étais à bout de souffle, hors d'haleine et je vis, une dernière fois, le visage de Jacob, souriant, lumineux. Il m'avait aidé à sauver Edward. Il s'était même sacrifié pour nous. Et comme hommage, sur sa tombe, je gravis

« Bravoure, Courage et Humilité ».

Deux larmes uniques, improbables, tombèrent en simultané. La mienne et derrière, celle d'Edward...


End file.
